


Collusion

by Vatteville



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Animal Death, Gen, I Wrote This in One Hour. You've Been Warned, POV Second Person, Unrefined and Unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 15:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11626236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vatteville/pseuds/Vatteville
Summary: The Entity's least favorite meets the Entity's most favorite whilst on a crow-hunting venture.





	Collusion

               You wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but secretly you _did_ resent your low status with the Entity. It made you a target – made you _expendable_ in a way the Others weren’t. It wasn’t afraid to sacrifice your performance on the field to throw a little punishment your way and you recognized the dangers of that. Even – even the Trapper was treated better than you were, and It _loved_ to make an example of the Trapper.

               You’d used the same tactic yourself. Pick the supposed leader and set an example of them; hell, that was one of the _first_ things Stamper had trained you in. _Doctor_ Stamper, you thought, gritting your teeth; _he’d_ had a _real_ medical license, hadn’t he, the bastard.

               Oh yes, Stamper had deserved what he’d got. At least you could boast that of your life Before. You’d given that disgusting man a taste of his own fucking medicine.

               It didn’t much like when you reminisced, but you weren’t a very good listener. You’d had about enough of being controlled, you thought. Or, you _had_ thought. Now your mind was aimless, lethargic – the electricity had been wearing on you since you’d arrived here, and the work itself, and the constant threat and action by the Entity. And now _her._

               You’d been using your newness to explain your ill favor from the beginning. Maybe all the new Killers were hated, you’d thought, noticing how the Others ignored you with purpose. Initiation, perhaps? At Léry, much was kept from you at the start. Whole wings of the complex, legal loopholes permitting more sinister procedures, entire divisions of personnel and prisoners – all withheld until you had _proven yourself_. It wasn’t a great stretch to imagine this place followed similar precedent – at least, not until _she_ arrived.

               From the start, she was the Entity’s favorite. From the very second she stepped into the Fog – of her own will? – the Entity guarded her. She was never punished – never even _warned_ of punishment – and she was never around during public punishments of anyone else, either – though she _had_ to notice the results, you thought.

               This wouldn’t have been an issue, though, if not for her behavior – which, when you compared it with what the Entity’s rules had _previously_ been, was _atrocious_. Worse than yours, worse _by far_. She broke _every rule_. Singing and humming during the hunts, prodding around the edges of the Fog where she wasn’t supposed to go (your back still hurt from your similar exploits), _breaking her tether with the Entity –_ not just once! On a regular basis she would lapse from that shared connection that _you_ , meanwhile, might as well have been _strangled_ by – and she got nothing!

               It was _infuriating_. You couldn’t so much as groan without getting the current bumped up a hundred fucking milliamps, and here _she_ was treating the Fog like her personal playground!

               And the Others noticed, too. The Trapper snapped at her regularly – jealous, perhaps, of not receiving the same treatment, of being overtaken by the rookie – and even the one with the chainsaw avoided her. The Nurse, though, seemed to take to her – _as opposed to the other medical professional_ , you thought, and, yes, that _was_ jealousy – as did the one that looked like a skeleton. She seemed to like them, the new girl. You even thought she gained them some of the Entity’s favor.

               You avoided her. You weren’t mad at her – couldn’t be mad at her; it wasn’t _her_ fault the Entity chose her as Its prodigy. On some level, you _related_ to being the chosen pupil of some powerful, all-seeing presence – but you couldn’t risk letting your jealousy get the better of you, and you didn’t want to attract Its attention. So you kept your distance.

               She approached you.

               _She_ approached _you._

She _approached_ you.

               How long had it been? Since anyone but It had paid you any mind?

               You had been sulking. Normally you could pass out with your eyes open for short periods of time but, lately, no such luck. You suspected the Entity had been bored and toying with your consciousness, so you had gone bird hunting because you knew It hated that. You _desperately_ wanted to piss It off.

               (Maybe this wasn’t the best decision on your part, but you were too angry and tired to think about it too much.)

               So you went looking for the crows. Not real crows – far from it, they moved like bad CGI and dropped feathers wherever they moved like shedding dogs – but close enough to have basic behaviors, like nesting and flying. Mating, even, although it didn’t quite… work. You weren’t a biologist but it didn’t take one to tell that _whatever_ those “birds” were doing was unnatural.

_Regardless_ , what this meant was that the things could be tracked and predicted. They even had something of a flight schedule – although you couldn’t quite measure the intervals, you were quite certain their patterns were regular. And if they could be tracked, they could be hunted.

               You’d already picked off some nesting ones. Easy targets, perched on nearby tree limbs, unmoving. This bored you, and didn’t seem to be pissing off the Entity at all.

               That wouldn’t do.

               You moved on to the flocks.

_This_ was when she approached you.

               You tried not to act surprised. _Nobody_ approached you, it just _didn’t happen_. Like talking to the Survivors, or trying to break the tether. (But, then, she’d broken those rules, too, hadn’t she?)

               No, you pretended you didn’t notice, and returned to what you were doing. You raised one arm and shocked a bird right out of the air. Hmph. Maybe that would get Its attention.

               You did risk looking at her then, if only to see what she’d come over for, and were surprised to find her looking up at the birds, levering a hatchet in her hand. You knew she used axes but hadn’t ever seen them in use. She was scanning the air, you thought, looking for a target –

               The noise the axe made when it hit the crow was satisfying, much more so than the electrical crackle your attacks emitted. A hefty thud, and an explosion of feathers as the bird plummeted to the ground. You weren’t sure whether to be amazed or offended. She was grinning like it was nothing; _clearly_ she was showing off. But the simple fact was that you could not remember the last time someone had shown off to you, had smiled at you, had fucking _looked_ at you, for _fuck’s sake_.

               Hell, even _Stamper_ had always looked just over your head like he was bored with you.

               You seethed. You were still angry that this – this Huntress got special privileges over you and the rest of the Killers – but without those privileges, would she have ever come this close to you? Not for the first time, it occurred to you that the Others were avoiding you under orders – but this time you were certain. It had chosen a favorite _and_ a least favorite – and somehow here you both were.

               You grinned (not that it showed, but at least you could feel it) and downed seven crows with the next electrical surge. She shook her head at you and her next hatchet took down three – _three_. In a single throw.

               You definitely hated her. It was the best thing that had happened to you in _ages_.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in like one hour as a sort of challenge/exercise.
> 
> If anyone's interested in me writing some legit pre-canon (pre-Fog) stuff about Doc let me know? I'm interested in writing it, but it would be a lot of work (like, a LOT) and I don't know what the demand is on such content. Do people like him? All the people I know don't like him.
> 
> (Which is COMPLETELY fair. By the way. Hooboy.)


End file.
